My cute puppy
by katychan666
Summary: Joey and his father had a fight and now Joey got kicked out of his own home. He feels very sad and he wishes to see only one person; Seto Kaiba. Will Kaiba be happy to see Joey or not? [The story involves puppyshipping]


**[English is not my first language, so there are some grammar mistakes. I am trying really hard xD]**

**My first fanfiction, which involves puppyshipping :). I've liked this pairing since forever, so I finally wrote this fanfic ^^. I hope that I did a good job, because I really did try my best :)**

***I don't own any of the characters***

* * *

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?! I didn't rise up a freak. Get out of this house immediately!" shouted the older man and threw the empty wine bottle towards the blonde boy.

The boy let out a surprised yelp and just barely avoided the bottle hitting him. Joey sighed and shook his head. His father was drunk again. Joey tried to tell him that drinking was bad for his health, but his own father always ignored him. Joey was really getting worried for his father.

"Dad, you are drunk. We'll talk about this some other time, when you'll be sober" said Joey and tried to avoid his father's cruel words. He got used to see his father drunk as the time passed. In the past Joey' father used to be a very kind person, but now the alcohol has completely changed him. Joey's father was now drinking every day and the alcohol made once a kind and gentle man, into a violent man. Joey got used to his father's cruel words and punches. His father used to hit Joey a lot. The boy didn't even dare to look at his naked body, because it was all covered in bruises. Joey was disgusted by his own body.

Plus this time it was Joey was the one who caused his father's anger. He shouldn't have told his father his secret. Joey wasn't even thinking when he blurted out those three words. And now he had to pay the price for his own stupidity. He really was stupid, wasn't he? Just like Seto Kaiba reminded Joey every day in school. Joey sighed.

_Kaiba…I want to see him_

"Are you even listening to me, brat?" said the man and Joey quickly woke up from his day dreaming. Joey looked at his father, whose face was now completely red because of anger and Joey could see the hate and disgust in his father's eyes. Joey swallowed hard and started walking backwards as he saw his dad coming closer to him. The blonde knew that the older man was capable of doing horrible things to him; especially when he was drunk.

"Dad, I am really sorry. I-I… was just kidding, you know. I didn't mean it what I said earlier" said Joey and tried to hide how nervous and scared he actually was. He knew that if the man would sense his fear, things would only get more horrible.

"Only kidding, you say?" barked the man and continued: "I think that you are lying to me, Joey"

"No, dad. Please if you could just listen to me then I could make you understand…" said Joey. He was desperate. He wanted to make his father understand and believe him, but he knew that it was too late by then. He felt really helpless and Joey hated feeling like that.

"Get out!"

"Where?!"

"I don't care where, this is your problem. Just get out of my house. I don't want to live under the same roof with a freak like you" spat Joey's father.

A freak… Those words cut just like a cold blade right into Joey's heart. Joey felt as if somebody kicked him into his stomach. He was feeling really sick and his mind was starting to play tricks on him. Was his father right?! Was he really a freak?! No! He just happened to like-

"Dad, I am really sorry. Please, believe me. I didn't mean any of this to happen" pleaded Joey.

"Out!"

"And just where should I go?" asked Joey in a small voice.

"I don't care, to your friends. I bet you have loads of friends, who are the same freaks as you!" yelled the man and then grabbed the collar of Joey's shirt. He then pinned his son hard into the wall. When Joey's body was pushed against the wall, his head hit the hard wall with a loud bang. Joey wanted to let out a scream of pain, but he bit his lower lip, muffling his voices. He didn't want to give this satisfaction to his father. He knew that his father would enjoy seeing him in pain.

"You are worthless. You no longer belong to this family. I am ashamed to call you my son. Now, get out!"

"Y-Yes, father" muttered Joey as he was trying to ignore the mental pain. He was telling himself that his father was only drunk. Once his dad would sober up, everything would get back normal. Joey knew that this probably wouldn't happen, but he needed to calm himself for the time being. His chest was feeling tight and he couldn't even breathe properly. He could feel the warmth gathering in his eyes, but he didn't let the tears fall. No! He wouldn't cry in front of his father! Joey slowly started walking towards his bedroom. He knew that going away for the time being would be the best thing to do. He didn't know where he would go, but he was sure that he would think of something.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the man, grabbed Joey's arm and then threw the blonde onto the floor. That left Joey confused. His dad did tell him to get away and he just wanted to get his things before he would go away. Why was now his father acting this way?

"I just need to get my things from my room"

"_Your _things?! None of those things are yours. I bought everything that you own and you aren't taking anything from here! I bought everything with my own money" spat Joey's father, giving his son a disgusted look.

"But…" said Joey, who couldn't believe what his father was saying. He knew that the man was angry with him, but Joey could never imagine that his father would act like that. Just how was he supposed to leave without any of his things and without money? This way he wouldn't be able even to pay for his own food. Joey felt extremely lonely and sad at that moment. And where would he go?! He had great friends, but none of them knew his secret. He knew that his friends would probably accept him just the way he was. And yet, he was still afraid to tell them his secret. Plus at that time, Joey wanted to see another person. That person didn't even like him; he hated him. And yet, Joey decided to fall for him. Just how fucked up was he?

"Get onto your legs!" ordered Joey's father and the blonde boy somehow managed to pick himself of the floor. Joey's legs were shaking hard and his heart was beating fast. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't even try to hide his fear this time. He should've just done what he was told in the first place. Joey looked at his father's face and then tightly closed his eyes.

The man grabbed Joey's hair hard and Joey screamed in pain. His father smirked, because he was happy that he was the one who was causing Joey's pain. Then the man firmed a fist with his hand and punched Joey's face. As soon as the man's hand came in contact with Joey's nose, Joey felt how something hot started streaming down his face. The man then released Joey from his grip and Joey fell onto his knees. Joey then quickly grabbed his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Get out!" spat the drunken man and gave Joey another slap. Joey quickly got onto his legs, while he was still holding his nose.

"Look what you did!" barked the man and pointed onto the floor, on which there were spots of fresh blood. "You filthy bastard got my apartment dirty! Leave and never come back. I don't want to see your face ever again"

Joey didn't say anything back, because he knew that it would be pointless at that point. Joey quickly turned away, still holding back the tears. He needed to go away from his own. Joey quickly left his father alone in the house. When Joey stepped outside, he noticed that it was raining hard. However, that didn't really matter at that time to Joey. Joey stepped into the rain. It felt amazing when the cold rain came in contact with Joey's warm skin. Joey started running. Running helped every time. It always helped Joey to clear his mind. After a few moments of running, Joey stopped. He was breathing fast. The bleeding has stopped and Joey let the rain wash his face.

Joey felt extremely heavy. Joey was completely crushed at that time. He just wished that he could disappear. He needed to talk to somebody. He felt very empty inside and he wanted that somebody would fill his emptiness. He knew which person would cure that emptiness. He didn't really want to talk to his friends; he just needed to see Kaiba. Even though he knew that Kaiba wouldn't be pleased to see him, he decided to go to see Kaiba.

Why did he have to be gay?! Why did he tell that to his dad?! And just why did he have to fall or Seto Kaiba, the biggest jerk on the planet?! Joey looked up the sky and then suddenly let the tears fall. The fallen tears started mixing with the rain drops. Joey's body started to feel very cold. Joey sneezed and then hugged himself, trying to heat up his trembling body. With the tears still rolling down his face, Joey started walking towards Kaiba's house. Knowing that Kaiba was rich and always surrounded with security, Joey started to wonder how he's going to reach Kaiba. Joey quickly shook his head. That didn't matter at that moment! Joey started running again. He needed to see Kaiba as soon as possible.

Joey soon found himself in front of Kaiba's house. Joey nervously rubbed his palms together. Was Kaiba even at home? Joey took a deep breath and rang the bell. He waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. Joey knocked on the door, but he received no answer. Now what? Joey had nowhere to go, so he just decided that the best thing would be to wait or Kaiba outside. Knowing that Kaiba was always busy, Joey knew that he would be able to see him if he just wanted long enough for him. Joey leaned against the wall and started waiting for Kaiba, ignoring the cold that he was feeling.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Joey has been standing in front of Kaiba's mansion for almost 2 hours and Joey was getting ready to give up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Kaiba. Maybe Kaiba went to a business trip?! Joey started slapping himself mentally. Why couldn't he think of that 2 hours ago? Jesus, he was really stupid. Joey sneezed again. His body was shaking really bad by then and he knew that he was going to get really sick. Joey sighed and angrily kicked the wall of the building. Then he clenched his hands and started punching the wall, until his knuckled began to bleed. It hurt, but because of that pain Joey was able to concentrate on something else than just to feel sorry for himself.

"What did the wall do to you, mutt?" said a voice behind Joey. Joey jumped and quickly turned around. He could recognize that voice everywhere. It was Kaiba! Joey felt how his stomach did something weird. It always did the same thing when Kaiba talked to him. Joey forced a small smile on his face and he shyly waved to Kaiba. Joey just hoped that Kaiba would be a little bit kinder to him this time.

"H-Hi, Kaiba" stuttered Joey, feeling his body heating up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Kaiba and narrowed his eyes. Joey didn't like the look on Kaiba's face. Joey knew that Kaiba was annoyed by his presence. However, Joey just didn't want to leave. Joey cherished every moment that he could spend it with Kaiba.

"I wanted to see you" blurted Joey out and then quickly covered his mouth, hoping that he could put those words back into his mouth. Joey saw the suspicious look on Kaiba's face. So, Kaiba hated that fact, didn't he? Joey lowered his gaze and he could feel his heart sink. Why did it have to be like this? Where should he go now? Well, Tea or Yugi wouldn't mind his presence, would they? Joey just shrugged his shoulders and his heart started to feel heavy gain. Well what did he expect anyway? Did he really think that Kaiba would be thrilled to see him? Joey slapped himself mentally. Joey they turned around and started walking away.

"And where are you going now?" asked Kaiba. Joey quickly turned around and saw the smirk on Kaiba's face. Kaiba must've really been enjoying with humiliating Joey like this, didn't he?

"Away, you clearly hate my presence. So I'll go away"

"Why did you want to see me, mutt?" asked Kaiba.

"I didn't really want to see you. I just happened to be near your home and-"

"Now that is not completely true, now is it? It stopped raining an hour ago, yet your clothes are still wet. So this means that you've been standing here for quite a while" said Kaiba.

Joey gritted his teeth. Why did Kaiba always read him like an open book? Suddenly, the wind has gotten little bit stronger. As soon as the cold air came in contact with Joey's wet body, he sneezed and his body started shaking again. He put his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up. However, that wasn't really working.

"You are an idiot" said Kaiba with his left eyebrow lifted. He was clearly enjoying watching Joey.

"What do you mean?" snapped Joey.

"Come on, you are freezing. Come inside, I'll give you some new clothes" said Kaiba and chuckled.

It took a few seconds for Joey to realize what was actually going on. Kaiba was actually nice to him. Why? Joey was really confused and happy at the same time. He just nodded and followed Kaiba inside of the building. While he was walking behind Kaiba, Joey was still asking himself why Kaiba was suddenly so nice to him. He wanted to ask Kaiba a question, but he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Kaiba again.

Kaiba then suddenly stopped and took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. So this was where Kaiba was living?! That sudden thought made Joey blush a little bit, but he quickly recovered. Kaiba then turned around to Joey.

"Get inside. I'll go and get you some new clothes" said Kaiba and forced to smile.

"Yes, but… Uh, my clothes are really wet. I'll get the floor wet-" said Joey, but was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Now go into the bathroom and wait there until I come back with new clothes for you. Understand?" said Kaiba and all that Joey could really do was nod and quietly go into the bathroom. As Joey was waiting for Kaiba to return with dry clothes, he started looking around the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. Well, it wasn't a surprise actually knowing how much money Kaiba had. Joey chuckled.

"Here" said Kaiba and handed a shirt, jeans and a new pair of underwear to Joey.

"T-Thanks" stuttered Joey and awkwardly took the clothes into his hands. He then started at the clothes. These were Seto's clothes, right? Joey then blushed crimson red when he saw Kaiba's boxers. Well, what was he supposed to do?

"Is something wrong with my clothes?" asked Kaiba annoyed.

"No… not at all" quickly said Joey and put the clothes onto a small desk. Why was there a desk in a bathroom, again? Joey frowned, but didn't say anything. Joey then turned around and saw that Kaiba was still in the bathroom. Now what? Why was Kaiba looking him like that?

Kaiba's eyes opened wide when he saw the dried up blood on the sleeve of Joey's shirt. When Kaiba took a good look at Joey, he noticed a bruise on Joey's face. Why was Joey bleeding? Kaiba gritted his teeth, because he hated the sight of Joey. Joey looked happy on the outside, but Kaiba could feel that something was wrong. Kaiba knew that Joey was broken inside. Just who hurt Joey like that? Kaiba knew that he had to find out what happened to Joey.

"There's blood on your shirt" said Kaiba and pointed at the sleeve of Joey's wet shirt.

"Oh this…" quickly said Joey and quickly took his shirt of. "This is nothing. I just kind of, you know, go into a fight. You know how I am…"

When Joey took his shirt of, Kaiba's eyes only got huger, because the whole Joey's body was covered in bruises. Just what the hell was happening with the blonde? Joey noticed that Kaiba was looking at his bruises. Why did he have to take his shirt of in front of Kaiba? He was so busy with thinking about Kaiba that he had completely forgotten about the bruises that his father gave him.

"Then how about the bruises all over your body?" asked Kaiba and raised his eyebrow.

"F-From the same fight…"

"You're lying" said Kaiba and shook his head.

"Excuse me?" asked Joey, completely shocked at Kaiba's comment. Why would Kaiba care anyway?

"I can tell when you are lying. Now tell me the truth. Why were you bleeding? Something had to happen. Why were you waiting for me?" asked Kaiba and came closer to Joey.

"I-I… I'll tell you letter. First, I need to change my clothes" said Joey quickly and pushed Kaiba out of the bathroom and locked himself in. Then Joey took his wet clothes of and put the dry ones on. Should he tell what happened? No… Kaiba would just have another reason to make fun of him. But then, why did Kaiba sounded so serious about it? Why was Kaiba suddenly so nice to him? This was even worse. Joey liked it better when Kaiba was mean to him. At least at those times he knew that nothing would happen between them. But now… he was just getting false hopes. Joey loudly cursed and kicked the wall.

"Is everything okay in there?" said Kaiba outside of the bathroom.

Joey frowned. Was Kaiba actually waiting for him? Joey quickly unlocked the bathroom and stepped outside. "Yes, I'm okay"

"Okay, now tell me what happened" said Kaiba in a serious voice again. Joey could have sworn that he could see a bit of worry on Kaiba's face.

"Look, I don't want to be rude" said Joey and made his way to Kaiba's living room. Before continuing he sat down onto the couch. "But why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I…" started Kaiba and then looked away. Joey could see that Kaiba was trying to come up with a good answer. "I know that I'm always mean to you and I… wanted to do something nice for a change. I don't want other people to think that I'm just a rich kid"

"Ah, I see" said Joey sarcastically. He wasn't buying any of Kaiba's words.

"Fine, you don't have to believe me" said Kaiba annoyed and sat on the other side of the couch. Even though Kaiba was sitting very far from Joey, Joey could feel how his body was starting to get warmer.

_Jesus, stop acting like this, Joey Wheeler!_

Joey then looked at Kaiba and again he could feel the emptiness inside of him. Joey sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he should tell Kaiba a little bit of the whole story. Joey took a deep breath and then he rubbed his palms together. "It was my dad who did this to me…" mumbled Joey and then looked at Kaiba to see his reaction.

Kaiba's eyes opened wide and Joey frowned. Joey could see that Kaiba got very angry. Was he actually worried about Joey? Joey couldn't help himself but to feel a little bit happy about that. Kaiba was furious by then. How could a father do something like this to his own son? Father's role was to protect his children and not to hurt them, right? Kaiba cursed and firmed a fist with his hand. He could see that Joey was in pain and he would do everything at that moment to take the pain away.

"Then…" said Kaiba and stopped talking for a moment. His voice was shaking, because he was that angry, but somehow he managed to calm himself down just enough to finish the sentence. "How about the bruises on the other parts of your body"

"That's my father's doing too" said Joey and looked down.

"Why would your father do something like this to you?" said Kaiba with a low voice and then got really close to Joey. Then Kaiba gently ran his finger over a bruise on Joey's cheek. When Kaiba's fingers touched his cheek, Joey let out a quiet gasp. Joey's eyes were huge as he was trying to comprehend what was going on.

When Joey gasped, Kaiba quickly removed his fingers and worry came into his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… Does it hurt?" asked Kaiba softly. Too softly.

_Just what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me with your kindness? Could you please stop it? I can't handle your kindness._

"It's not that…" whispered Joey and looked away.

"Joey…" breathed Kaiba out.

"Could you please not do that…?"

"Do what?" asked Kaiba confused.

"Please, just… don't be kind with me" whispered Joey and his eyes darkened. His chest was feeling tight again and it became hard to breathe again.

"Why?" asked Kaiba, because he was confused. He thought that the blonde would be thrilled that he was treating him like that. There had to be something else too, what was bothering Joey. Kaiba just hoped that Joey would tell him the complete truth.

"Because it hurts…" said Joey and closed his eyes. He bit his lower lip to prevent it from trembling.

"You aren't making any sense" said Kaiba and chuckled. He then put his hand behind Joey's neck and pulled Joey into a tight hug. When Joey felt Kaiba's body pressed against his own, Joey was unable to move. His brain was screaming at him to push Kaiba away, but his body just melted into the hug. He was dreaming to do this with Kaiba for years. He let his head rest onto Kaiba's shoulder.

"I want to tell you so many things" said Joey.

"Then what's stopping you?" asked Kaiba.

"You… Why do you care? You hate me" said Joey and broke their hug.

"I don't hate you, Wheeler. You really are stupid. Are you that blind? There's a reason why I'm acting like this around you" whispered Kaiba and put his forehead against Joey's. Kaiba had to fight the urge to chuckle again. Joey looked really adorable at that moment and Kaiba had some problems resisting the temptation to kiss the blonde's lips.

"I can't go home" suddenly said Joey. "My dad kicked me out"

"Why?" snapped Kaiba.

"Because I'm a freak… he doesn't want me to live there" mumbled Joey and looked down.

Kaiba frowned even more. It bothered Kaiba a lot to see Joey in this state. Joey was usually smiling and making fun of himself in front of his friends and other people. So the serious and sad Joey was very weird. Kaiba felt really useless, because he wanted to make Joey feel better, but he didn't know how to. His brother Mokuba was much better handling situations like these. Kaiba didn't really know how to deal with other people's emotions.

"Joey" said Kaiba and Joey looked up. "You aren't a freak"

"Yes I am" said Joey and laughed bitterly. He decided to tell Kaiba the truth. What did he have to lose? Nothing. Joey was used of Kaiba hating him, so it wouldn't make much of the difference after he'll tell the truth to Kaiba. Joey knew that Kaiba would go back to hating him. And it was for the best. If Kaiba hated him, the pain was a little bit smaller.

"Joey" said Kaiba Joey's name yet again and then gently ran his fingers through Joey's hair. This is how you made a person feel better? Maybe not, because Joey quickly removed Kaiba's hand from his hair.

"Don't touch me. I'm gay… this is why my father threw me out" mumbled Joey, feeling really disgusted with himself. He looked away, because he knew that Kaiba was giving him a disgusted look. Joey bit his lower lip. He shouldn't have come here. It hurt so much and the hot tears started gathering in Joey's eyes. He didn't even have the strength to fight them back. He just let them fall, wetting his entire face. Then, without any warnings, felt a pair of arms behind his back. Joey opened his eyes to see that Kaiba was giving him another hug.

"You are not a freak" said Kaiba and then pulled back a little. He looked right into Joey's eyes, which were huge. Joey didn't dare to move and he was waiting for Kaiba to make the next move. The blonde didn't even know what to think at that moment.

"B-But I am… my dad said-"

"Your father is an idiot. Plus if you are a freak then, this make the two of us" said Kaiba gently and took Joey's hand into his own, hoping that the boy would get the message.

"Don't try to make fun of me!" snapped Joey, who just wasn't believing Kaiba's words. Joey wished that Kaiba's words were telling the truth, but he just couldn't believe Kaiba.

"I am not, Joey. The person, who I like now, happens to be a guy" said Kaiba gently and smiled. He liked Joey ever since he could remember. The reason why he was treating Joey like that was because he liked it when Joey got angry. It just amused Kaiba. Kaiba knew that it was a pretty screwed up thing to do to the person you liked, but angry Joey was just so adorable and Kaiba just couldn't resist teasing Joey a little bit.

"Why do you always do this to me?!" asked Joey, who had enough of Kaiba's odd behavior.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaiba, puzzled.

"I know that you are only making fun of me again. Why are you always messing around with me? I'm sick of it!" shouted Joey and stood up. He decided that he finally had enough of Kaiba. Usually Kaiba was a jerk, but now… Joey didn't even want to be in the same room with Seto. Just as he was about to walk away a firm grip around his wrist stopped him from leaving. Joey quickly turned around and saw Kaiba, who was smirking. What an asshole!

"I'm only making fun of you because it is amusing to watch you get angry. However, now I am not making fun of you. I am for a change telling you the truth" said Kaiba. He just hoped that the blonde would believe him.

"Okay" slowly said Joey, who still wasn't completely sure if he should believe Kaiba or not. He knew sat back down next to Kaiba. "So, who is this guy that you like Kaiba?" Joey didn't even care anymore by that point. Kaiba had to be making fun of him!

"Why don't I describe him to you? He is the same age as me and he goes in the same class as I am" started talking Kaiba. Joey frowned, but didn't comment anything. He was just listening to Kaiba's words very carefully. "He thinks that I don't like him, but that's not true. I like to make fun of him, because he gets very adorable when he is angry. He has blonde hair and-"

"Stop it!" interrupted Joey and shook his head. He wished that he could make Kaiba disappear at that moment. Did Kaiba like to see him in pain? The heaviness returned to Joey's heart and he let the tears fall. It wasn't fair.

"Joey?" asked Kaiba worried when he saw the other boy crying. Why was Joey crying now?! He didn't even do anything wrong. Kaiba just told Joey that he had feelings for him. Was the truth so horrible that he made Joey cry?

"You are lying to me! Could you just please cut that out!" angrily said Joey and whipped the tears away from his face.

"Why the hell would I be making this up?!"

"Because you are a moron. You somehow figured out that I have feelings for you and knowing you… you are just making fun of me!" yelled Joey and shook his head.

"You're in love with me?" blurted out Kaiba. Kaiba opened his mouth widely. He had no idea that Joey felt the same as he did. Kaiba smiled, because he was happy. He just needed to convince Joey now that he wasn't messing around with him again.

Joey looked at Kaiba. When he saw how shocked Kaiba was, Joey finally realized that Kaiba had no idea how he felt about him. The situation has gotten very awkward, because neither of them didn't know what to say or do next. For the next few minutes they just sat next to each other, avoiding each other's eye-contact.

"I am sorry" suddenly said Kaiba with a small voice. "I really didn't know. And if I did, I would never do something as cruel as you just accused me of doing"

"I know. I'm sorry, too" murmured Joey, still looking at the floor. At moments like these, floor always seemed to be very interesting. Kaiba then smiled, held Joey's chin and lifted Joey's face up, forcing Joey to finally look at him.

"So you are a shy one" commented Kaiba, when he noticed the light pink blush on Joey's cheeks. That only deepened Joey's flush and Joey quickly turned his head.

"Shut up!"

"Why are you running away from me, puppy. Come closer, I don't bite" said Kaiba in his malicious tone of voice.

Joey hated that voice more than anything on the world. And what the hell was with that 'puppy' thing? Before it was mutt and now he was a puppy? Was this a new nickname for Joey now? Joey forced himself to ignore Kaiba's last comment as he moved closer to Kaiba again.

"Joey" whispered Kaiba got dangerously close to Joey's face. "All I want to do right now is to kiss you. C-Can I?"

Joey smiled when heard Kaiba's stuttering. It just seemed the cutest thing to Joey. Joey slowly nodded and his heart started beating a little bit faster. Joey then closed his eyes and waited for Kaiba to come closer to him. Kaiba smirked when he saw that the blonde closer his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't tease Joey anymore, but he just couldn't resist. Kaiba moved really close to Joey and he could feel that as he did that, that Joey's body trembled. But then instead of immediately kissing Joey, he gently pinched Joey's nose. Joey quickly opened his eyes and gave Kaiba an angry look. Why did the brunette have to tease him when they were in serious situation? Plus Joey really wanted that kiss, so he was very disappointed. Joey then pouted and turned around, sulking.

"Joey?" asked Kaiba, trying to hold back his laughter.

"What?" said Joey back, still looking away from Kaiba. Then Joey crossed his arms, waiting for Kaiba to apologize. Kaiba needed to apologize!

"Are you sulking now?"

"So what if I am?"

Kaiba shook his head and then put his arms around Joey, pulling Joey's body close to his. Kaiba felt that Joey's body stiffened up when he touched him and Seto smiled. He wished that Joey could turn around.

"Turn around" whispered Kaiba right into Joey's ear, making the shorter boy shiver.

"W-Why? So that you could make fun of me again?" stuttered Joey, but turned around to face Kaiba.

"That's good puppy" whispered Joey.

Joey frowned. He hated his new nickname. Just when he was about to complain about it, Kaiba gently pressed his warm lips again Joey's. Joey's eyes went wide and his body tensed up. Seto noticed that, so he pulled back a little because he didn't want to scare away his puppy. Kaiba smiled happily. Joey really did act like a puppy sometimes.

Joey then looked at Kaiba confused. Why did Kaiba pull back? Was the kiss that bad? Joey cursed quietly and then he was the one, who pressed a feather light kiss onto Kaiba's lips. Joey knew that he wasn't the best kisser in the world, so he worked really hard to impress Kaiba. Joey knew that Kaiba was popular among the girls in their school, so he had a lot of past experiences. Joey wished that he could make Kaiba forget about them and make him think only about him.

Kaiba smiled into their kiss. Seto captured Joey's bottom lip between his own. The next couple of kisses were so gentle that they almost made Joey cry. Joey didn't know that Kaiba could be so gentle. Joey finally relaxed his body a little. Kaiba smiled when he felt that Joey relaxed in his arms. Kaiba then gently placed his hand behind Joey's neck, pulling the other boy a little bit closer to him. Kaiba then broke their kiss, but only for a second. He looked Joey right into his eyes. The look in Kaiba's eyes almost took Joey's breathe away. Kaiba was looking at him like he was the most important thing in the whole world. Joey's heart began racing and his body was starting to feel hot. When Joey wanted to say something, Kaiba was already kissing him again.

Kaiba's kisses were slow and gentle. He took all the time that he needed. He wanted that his puppy would remember their first kiss for the rest of his life. Joey then lifted up and awkwardly straddled Kaiba's legs, their lips not even once breaking the contact. Joey placed his hands around Kaiba's neck and Kaiba wrapped his around Joey's waist. Kaiba was holding Joey in his arms as if Joey was a doll made out of porcelain. Kaiba didn't know how many experiences the blonde boy had, so he didn't want to scare Joey away. And Joey loved that feeling. He loved the feeling of being loved. It felt amazing. Nobody in his entire life was able to make him feel the way that Kaiba did.

Joey parted his lips a little bit and Kaiba took advantage of that. His tongue slowly made its way into Joey's mouth. When Joey felt Kaiba's tongue brushing against his own, he moaned into their kiss. Joey didn't even battle for dominance. He just melted right into their kiss, allowing Kaiba to dominate their kiss. When Kaiba realized that Joey wasn't even resisting putting up a fight, Kaiba smirked and he felt very satisfied with himself. Also, he was very glad to see that Joey finally relaxed his arms. Kaiba wanted to know how far Joey would let him go with their kissing. Kaiba and Joey's tongue intertwined and Joey let out a low moan. Joey was starting to feel very dizzy, but not in a bad way. It was a good kind of dizziness and the heat of his body was just increasing.

Kaiba then gently pushed Joey back. Joey knew what Kaiba wanted to do, so he slowly laid on his back, his arms tightly around Kaiba's neck. Joey slightly opened his leg, allowing Kaiba to come even closer to him. When he felt Kaiba positioning between his legs, Joey blushed crimson. However, in the end, Joey wrapped his legs around Kaiba's hips, burying his face into Kaiba's chest. Joey was feeling really embarrassed and Kaiba could tell that.

"How cute" said Kaiba in a mocking tone. "The puppy is feeling embarrassed."

"Shut up! And can you please stop calling me that" commented Joey.

"Nope" simply said Kaiba and his lips returned to Joey's.

Joey quickly closed his eyes this time and ran his fingers through Kaiba's soft hair. Kaiba gently held Joey's chin and slightly turned Joey's head. Joey opened his eyes to see what Kaiba was going to do. However, Joey soon tightly closed his eyes, when he felt Kaiba's tongue against his neck. It felt really good and Joey had a hard time with muffling his voices. Even though Joey wanted to stay quiet, he couldn't stop a few moans escaping his mouth. That pleased Kaiba. Kaiba smirked and continued with sucking and gently nibbling the skin on Joey's neck. Then Kaiba bit a little rougher, leaving a mark there. And there it was; the final sign that Joey was his.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Joey and brought a hand to his neck.

"I want everyone to know that this puppy belongs only to me" said Kaiba. "You see someone might-"

Kaiba was then interrupted by Joey, who put his hand against Kaiba's mouth. Joey was beyond embarrassed by then and somehow he needed to stop Kaiba from saying embarrassing things. Kaiba's eyes widened, but then softened when he saw the blush on Joey's cheeks. Kaiba then lifted up and got onto his legs.

"Where are you going?" asked Joey innocently.

"I'm going to feed you, puppy"

"Shut up!" said Joey, the blush returning to his cheeks. "I'm not even hungry" However, as soon as Joey said that his stomach made a loud growling voice and Kaiba laughed out loud.

"Don't lie to me. Now come on, you need to eat. I would be a bad owner if I didn't feed my puppy, right?" said Kaiba and smirked.

"Fine. Just stop with the puppy thing!" said Joey annoyed.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because every time when I call you puppy, you become embarrassed. And when you're embarrassed you are really cute" simply said Kaiba and gave Joey a quick peck onto the lips.

"But-"

"Come on, I know that you are starving"

"Fine" said Joey and finally gave in.

Kaiba smiled and put his arm around Joey's shoulders. Joey looked up puzzled. Kaiba chuckled and then gently pressed his lips against Joey's once again.

"I love you, Joey. I love you so much" whispered Kaiba.

"M-Me too… I love you too, Seto"

*** End ***

_So, this is the end :). Please do tell me your opinion and if you found some mistakes, please do let me know so that I can correct them =)_

_Thank you ^^_


End file.
